goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Jewelpet: Raiders of the Lost Ark
Plot In September of 2013, Tour braves an ancient booby-trapped temple in Peru to retrieve a golden idol. He is confronted by rival archaeologist Anthony Charbonnier and the indigenous Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Tour is forced to surrender the idol to Charbonnier and escapes aboard a waiting water plane. Two U.S. Army Intelligence agents later interview Tour and the Jewelpets at the Jewel Academy in JewelLand and inform them that the Land of Make-Believe is searching for their friend Ruby. The Land of Make-Believe knows that Ruby is the leading expert on the ancient city of Tanis in Egypt, and that she possesses the headpiece of an ancient Egyptian artifact known as "the Staff of Ra". Tour deduces that the Land of Make-Believe is searching for the Ark of the Covenant, believing it will grant its armies invincibility. The agents authorize Tour to recover the Ark. He goes to planet Earth and travels to Nepal to discover that the headpiece is in the possession of Ruby. Tour sees Ruby at a Chinese restaurant before a group of thugs arrive with their Land of Make-Believe Army commander Eric Cromwell, seeking the headpiece. A gunfight erupts, the restaurant is set ablaze and the headpiece lands in the flames. Cromwell severely burns his hand trying to retrieve it and flees the restaurant in agony. Tour and Ruby escape with the headpiece, and Ruby decides to accompany Tour in his search. The two travel to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Tour's friend and skilled digger Thomas. He informs them that Charbonnier and the Land of Make-Believe are digging for "the Well of Souls", believed to lead to the Ark's location, with a replica of the headpiece created from the scar on Cromwell's hand. They realize the Land of Make-Believe headpiece is incomplete and that the Land of Make-Believe are digging in the wrong place. After a confrontation with Charbonnier in a local Japanese restaurant, Tour and Thomas infiltrate the Land of Make-Believe dig site; Tour finds Ruby bound and gagged in a tent but does not set her free in fear of alerting the Land of Make-Believe Army, and promises to come back for her later. Tour and Thomas use their staff to locate the Ark in the snake-infested Well of Souls. Charbonnier, Cromwell, and PBS Kids Army officer Colonel Cortez arrive and seize the Ark from Tour, before imprisoning him and Ruby in the crypt. The two escape to a local airstrip, where Tour gets into a fistfight with a mechanic and destroys a PBS Kids Army V-22 Osprey that was to transport the Ark to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe in the land of Land of Make-Believe. The panicked Land of Make-Believe forces load the ark onto a truck, but Tour manages to catch up on horseback, hijack the truck, and make arrangements to transport the ark to London aboard tramp steamer Bantu Wind. The next day, 5 Land of Make-Believe HMS Vengeance submarines and a few Land of Make-Believe Navy, Sproutlet Navy and PBS Kids Navy destroyers and cruisers intercept the ship. Charbonnier, Cromwell and Cortez seize the Ark and Ruby but cannot locate Tour, who stows away aboard one of the HMS Vengeance submarines and travels with them to an island in the Aegean Sea. Once there, Charbonnier plans to test the power of the Ark before presenting it to King Friday. Tours reveals himself and threatens to destroy the Ark with a Stinger missile launcher, but Charbonnier calls his bluff and Tour surrenders. The Land of Make-Believe take Tour and Ruby to an area where the Ark will be opened and tie them to a post to observe. Clermont, dressed as an Israelite kohen gadol, performs a ceremonial opening of the Ark and finds it full of sand. Spirits emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to be angels of death. Charbonnier, Cromwell, Cortez and the gathered Land of Make-Believe soldiers are killed when the Ark turns its fury on them; flames then engulf the remains of the doomed assembly, save for Tour and Ruby (as they keep their eyes shut), in a whirlwind of fire before the Ark seals itself shut. Jones and Marion find their ropes burned off and embrace. In JewelLand, the U.S. Army Intelligence agents inform Tour and all of the other Jewelpets that the Ark is someplace safe and will be studied and monitored by "top men". It is then shown being stored in a giant government warehouse among countless other crates. Release Date by Country *Japan: September 14, 2013 Category:2013 films